Sparked
by Prime627
Summary: Optimus went out for a drive,and was quickly attacked by Megatron. Now he has a bigger problem: a sparkling.
1. Chapter 1

**So I get this as a review on** **Captured Until Further Notice:** **Optimus' girl:** _ **I'm a really big fan of stories were the Mech carries a sparkling. I was wondering if you could do a story with Optimus having a sparkling with a Autobot or a Decepticon. I'll leave the rest up to you and your talented mind,**_ **and I'm sleeping on it, and I really think the only mech that could get Optimus carrying is Megatron. So here it is:**

Optimus went on patrol. The Decepticons were unusually quiet, and the Prime was unusually anxious. He came to the conclusion that getting out of the _Ark_ would do him good.

When he came to a river and heard the toad songs, he pulled over, slowly drifted down the decline to the bank, and transformed. The toads stopped singing for a moment, then started up again. Optimus moved closer and a frog squeaked as it abandoned its hiding place and dove into the water, surfacing on the other side of the river. Optimus settled in the grass and watched the sun set. He had no reason to assume anything bad would happen.

"Isn't it a bit late for you to be out on your own, Autobot?"

Optimus whirled around (all that anxiety did serve a purpose after all) and brought his weapons up to fire, the sound of them charging up easing his rapid sparkpulses only slightly. "I still have time to kill you, Megatron."

"Oh, but you wouldn't." Megatron lifted his servo. Two High Grade cubes sat in his palm and he smirked. "How about we refuel and talk for an hour or so? You know, have a Christmas truce on the last day of May. Start a new month on a good note?"

Optimus lowered his weapons, then dropped the guns. A truce could turn into a lasting truce, which meant the end of the war! He nodded and settled down again. Megatron sat beside him and offered the High Grade cubes. Optimus accepted one.

"What are you doing out so late, Optimus?" Megatron drained the cube in moments and subspaced it, producing another before Optimus could process what the warlord had said fully.

"I have been worried, Megatron. You and your Decepticons have been very quiet, too quiet." He slowly sipped at his High Grade, having removed his battle mask, and then swallowed it completely. He felt guilty for refueling like this. The others back at base were busy scrounging around for Energon and he was drinking top-of-the-line fuel. He refused the second cube that Megatron offered.

"We have been suffering a shortage of Energon as well, and my pathetic Seekers have wasted the last of their fuel reserves due to chasing your Windcharger and Trailbreaker _again_. This is really getting old, Optimus." He swallowed his third cube.

Optimus lowered his helm and replaced his battle mask, slightly nervous. Megatron was quickly getting drunk, and would then be...unpredictable.

"Why don't you leave that blasted thing off and let me see your face?"

Optimus looked at him in surprise. Megatron was _definitely_ drunk. His optics were flickering and he looked offbalanced even though he was seated. But he didn't know if Megatron was aggressive, so he removed his battle mask and lowered his optics.

The warlord laughed. "Hiding your pretty face from my warriors, huh? Afraid they'll jump you?"

"I not afraid of your pet soldiers, Megatron," Optimus snapped, offended. "I-"

"Oh, please, Optimus, spare me the theatrics..." The warlord put his face right in Optimus' and he exhaled. The Prime shuddered at the scent of High Grade. "Tell me, my little friend...have you known any mechs?"

Optimus didn't think that question translated to _who are your friends?_. His faceplates heated up and he snapped his battle mask back into place. "None," he growled.

"Oh, what about femmes?"

Megatron smirked at Optimus' saddened optics and he scooted closer, fumbling. His seductive move was not exactly...elegant. He smashed his servo between the Prime's legs. "That pretty pink thing on Cybertron, huh? She's a precious one, a little bratty for my liking. She and Starscream could get together and be perfect."

Optimus pushed Megatron's servo back, but it moved right where it had been before. The warlord smirked more.

"Nervous, Prime?" He pushed the Prime backwards and positioned himself between the Prime's legs.

"Megatron, you are not aware of what you are doing!" He pushed the warlord back, whining when he heard a panel click back. Another click followed, and Optimus felt a cool breeze against his exposed opening.

"You weren't kidding, Optimus," Megatron rumbled as he laid down on him. He slammed into the Prime's aft and Optimus went still, watching the warlord grunt and groan. Tears collected in his optics, but he didn't let them roll down his cheeks. When Megatron overloaded, he opened the Prime's chestplates and crushed their sparks together. "You're so stiff, move around a bit!"

Optimus squirmed weakly, a single tear rolling down his cheek as bright light illuminated them both. Megatron got up and left the Prime to curl up. "Thanks for the truce, Optimus, but it's over once the sun rises."

The Prime looked down at his spark and saw the little sparkling developing on his spark. He watched Megatron leave him with the mess and their child.

He drove back to base and avoided everyone, holding his chest as he walked to his quarters and stood in front of the mirror. He opened his chamber.

The sparkling was only a spark and a tiny frame developing, so far. It would be bigger in a few days, and then it would make noises and move around his spark, but wouldn't be ready to detach for several weeks. Until then, Optimus could keep quiet about his new...child. He shuddered at that thought, then sighed as he walked to a calendar, marking down the days until the little one would be ready to see the team.

He looked down at his sparkling and reached in, stroking what could end up to be a pede. "How are you, little one? Well?" He sighed and lowered his helm. "Mm..."

How could he manage with a sparkling clinging to his spark? He shook his helm and covered his face as his chestplates clicked back into place and he shuddered at the thought of the sparkling turning into its sire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 1**

Optimus checked the sparkling, then made a note in his journal: _barely formed frame, little to no movement_.

He walked out to direct patrols and visit with his team, especially the medics. He had a few questions to ask Ratchet.

"Ratchet," he greeted, sitting as casually as he could manage on the medberth. "Tell me about sparklings."

"Well..." Ratchet huffed. "For femmes, it only takes a couple days for the sparklings to develop, but for mechs, if they are sparked, takes about a week or so for the sparkling to reach full maturity. It really depends on the carrier and sire."

Optimus sighed and he looked down at his chest. "So...say, hypothetically, that a Prime was sparked."

"Oh, hypothetically it would only take a week and a half."

"And it's sire was a warlord?"

Ratchet hesitated now. "Wouldn't change..."

"A gladiator, then?"

"No change. Optimus, what is this about?"

But Optimus was already out of the MedBay and down the hall. He sent out more patrols, but gave his own patrol to Bumblebee.

Jazz drew Prowl aside. "Optimus is actin' weird, won'tcha say?"

"Well, he is a Prime with several responsibilities. No wonder he's stressed."

Optimus laid back down in his berth and pulled out a datapad, researching the developement of sparklings that were sparked. He laid his helm down on his arm as he scrolled through the article, then rubbed at his chest a bit.

He read about how the little sparkling would develop in about a week, and he closed his optics. He pictured the little sparkling, half of him and half of Megatron. He didn't know if he liked the image or not. In his mind, he pictured a mechling with red optics and blue and red armor. He sighed and sat up, pulling his chestplates back as he peeked at the sparkling.

No change.

He reached in and tickled what he thought would be the pede again, smiling behind his battle mask even as tears rolled down his cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3**

 _Slight amounts of moment, frame starting to take shape_.

Optimus replaced his chest plates when the door opened and he blinked at Prowl.

"Jazz and I are concerned that you are...out of character, Optimus," Prowl greeted. He dropped a file. Prowl was a top of the line investigator back on Cybertron, and it seems as though he has not lost that knack of learning everything about everyone.

He opened the file and saw pictures of him sneaking around base and glancing behind him.

"Ratchet noted that you also were weird two days ago, now spill." Prowl crossed his arms.

Optimus sat on his berth and he flipped through the pictures. What he thought was casual was...disturbing, even to him. He looked up at the officer. "I have been...paranoid. Megatron attacked me when I went on patrol and...threatened me, repeatedly."

Prowl immediately softened at the lie and he pulled Optimus' desk chair around to sit. "I'm sorry that happened, Optimus, but you're safe now. No need to freak everyone in this base out just because of some paranoia, right?"

Optimus nodded, not knowing he could lie so well. He waited until Prowl left before he curled around himself and let the tears trickle down his cheeks. How could he ever tell the truth now that he had spoken a lie? He shook his helm and his voice wavered as he addressed the sparkling.

"Hey, little guy. I hope you are okay in there. I am feeling...awful out here." He rubbed his chest, hoping the sparkling was actually hearing him and was sending prayers his way. He opened his chamber and smiled down at the tiny frame. "I know you cannot see, but I am smiling from audio to audio."

He got up and decided to at least try to be normal. He walked down the halls, assigned patrols to each 'bot, then went on his own patrol.

Megatron watched the Prime, Laserbeak perched on his shoulder. "About time that Autobot left base." He moved his shoulder and Laserbeak took off, tracking the Prime. Ravage was running in the tall grass beside the semi, pinging readings. Laserbeak was trasmitting similar ones.

Buzzsaw soared overhelm, scanning for a different reading. Soundwave came up behind the warlord.

"Bad news: Carrying."

Megatron snarled and shook his helm. How could he have been so stupid? "Call off the minicons!"

"Command: Heard and obeyed. Question: What of the Prime and sparkling?"  
"Forget them for now! If the sparkling is only three days old, it's pathetic and not worth my time."

Soundwave just nodded, then knelt as his minicons (practically his children) dogpiled him (or cat-piled, as the case may be). Megatron rolled his optics and walked away, grabbing Starscream by the neck purely out of anger and...throwing him into his brothers. "HOW COULD YOU HAVE LET THIS HAPPEN, STARSCREAM?"

"I don't know why you're mad at him," Thundercracker said as he backed up, his trine leader in his arms. "You're the one who fragged the Prime and sparked him."

"Yes, but he could have stopped me!"

Skywarp raised an optic ridge. "You threw him out of your way when he told you not to go."

"He obviously didn't try hard enough!"

Soundwave looked down at his worried minicons. "Observation: Everything is someone else's fault."


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 5**

Optimus woke up to the sounds of something making irritible squeaking. He sat up and opened his chestplates, peering in. The sparkling, he noted, was growing remarkably fast and was developing beyond his expectations. It would only be a couple days, he thought, before he could see his creation fully.

He lifted the journal. _Making sounds, squirming around, possibly eager to leave my spark_.

Prowl opened the door as soon as Optimus closed his journal and he looked up. The investigator nodded at him. "I was wondering if you were going to get up. Everyone's wondering what their patrols are."

Optimus nodded and he got up, rubbing at his chest as he winced. The sparkling was squirming and making squeaking sounds. Prowl was very observent. If Optimus didn't do something, Prowl would hear the sparkling. So he started to cough loudly.

"Prowl," he said loudly. "I need to go to the medics. Send Bumblebee towards the air force base, take Jazz and go towards the oil platform..." He listed off a number of other places and when Prowl had all that memorized, he walke to the MedBay and locked himself inside with Ratchet. "Ratchet!"

The medic turned. "Oh, so now you're going to tell me why you're sneaking around?"

Optimus nodded. "It is acting very strange..." He opened his chest plates and allowed Ratchet to peer into his chamber.

"Well, it's just a tiny little sparkling getting anxious to move about. Want to tell me who the sire is?" He sipped his Energon ration, turning away.

"Megatron," Optimus said.

Ratchet spat the Energon out onto the floor and whirled around to look at the Prime, his optics wide. "What?" He frowned and tipped his helm. "You got sparked with _Megatron's_ sparkling?"

Optimus nodded slowly. "Yes. But I did not choose it. He...chose me." He looked away. "I did not even stop him. I probably even encouraged him to...do this."

Ratchet raised an optic ridge. "Optimus, you were forced to carry a sparkling by the look of you. If you were anxious to carry, you wouldn't be hiding out in your quarters like a scared little femme."

Optimus sat down and let Ratchet examine the sparkling. "It's going to be a healthy little femme." He pulled his servos out.

"But why is she moving around?"

"Because she'll be ready to detach in two more days." He wiped his servos on a rag, pulling a new file off his desk. "What are you going to call her?"

Optimus shook his helm. "I do not know yet..." He looked down at his chest. A femme? This whole time he thought it was a mechling.

Ratchet taped a gauze square onto his arm. "You're sick, and the team will have to stay away before they get contaminated. Now go back to your quarters. I'll tell the crew...something."

Optimus nodded and walked by the team as he made sure the gauze square was visible to everyone he passed. Before he closed his door, he heard Prowl ask about the square.

"He has a severe case of the Cyber-pox. Very dangerous and contagious."

Prowl raised an optic ridge. "That sounds made up."

"Well, you go up and cuddle him and once your optics start dripping Energon and your audios leak fluid, don't come crying to me!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 6**

Optimus laid in his berth, sighing softly while his sparkling paddled her pedes and chattered nonsense. Ratchet was purring beside him, stroking his chest the way Megatron would have had he been there and actually cared about his family.

"Just two more days, Optimus, and she will be ready to detach."

"What is she even saying?" Optimus was speaking softly now, as if he would scare the sparkling into silence if he spoke normally.

"She's a sparkling, Optimus. She's saying whatever comes to her glossa. Her processor isn't attached to it yet." He chuckled and opened his Prime's chamber, reaching in to tickle the sparkling's pede. She squealed in delight.

He smiled and looked down, trying to see the sparkling. All he saw was her little silver servos reaching to wrap around Ratchet's teasing ones. "Do not let her overwork herself," he fretted.

"She's _fine_ , Optimus. In perfect health, too." He smiled at the Prime. "You're making a fine carrier of yourself, you know that?"

Optimus nodded and he sighed as he reached for a cube on his nightstand. He sipped it, then set it aside. He was losing his appetite. Ratchet pretended not to notice.

"I bet we could come up with a name for her now," he said as he patted Optimus' knee. "Have you seen her recently?"

Optimus shook his helm. Ratchet snapped a picture of the sparkling on the Prime's datapad and showed it to him.

The sparkling was roughly the size of a digit. She had bright purple optics, tiny silver servos and blue pedes. She had a silver face, red shoulders, and blue hips. She was a perfect mix of her carrier and her sire. Optimus gasped and touched his chest.

"She's quite the sparkling," Ratchet said as he put the datapad aside. "But now I have to leave you. Prowl's making patrols and I offered to run yours. You'll be okay, so long as you stay here."

"May I take a drive, Ratchet? I am feeling...cramped."

Ratchet sighed, but nodded. "Sure, Optimus...stay by the _Ark_ , though. I don't want you getting hurt or going into labor without me there. How do you plan to explain your sparkling if someone else comes on the scene?"

Optimus shook his helm and shrugged his shoulders, grunting as he slowly fought his way onto his pedes. Ratchet only watched, knowing the Prime would snap at him for helping. Optimus was both very near the due date and moody. The medic didn't want to get the Prime upset.

Optimus drove out of the _Ark_ and headed to where the sparkling was sparked. He smiled at her happy gurgling noises, letting himself believe it was because she was truly interested in where she was conceived.

"I see you're keeping it," a familiar voice growled.

The Prime whipped around, paling when the sparkling, still exposed, giggled at the presence of her sire.

"It's...hideous."

Optimus covered the sparkling with a servo. "You sparked her!"

"Easy, easy, Mama, don't get your hoses in a knot." Megatron smirked as he walked closer. "I'd hate for the baby to be aborted because your body is overheating."

Optimus' optics widened. His body _was_ overheating, with rage and the desire to snap Megatron's helm right off his shoulders. His body saw Megatron as a threat to the sparkling, and it was giving Optimus the desire and power to take out the threat.

Before he or his body could process it, he was knocked out from behind. Ravage laid down on the Prime's back once he fell. Megatron kicked the Prime's helm and shoulders, making sure he wasn't faking. Then he nodded his thanks to Soundwave and ordered the Prime to be carried after him.

The three Seekers trudged along behind, the Prime in three pairs of arms.

Skywarp winced and he shifted the heavy Prime. "Why are we the ones that get all the bodies to carry?"

Starscream huffed and puffed as he carried his portion of Optimus up the hill.

Thundercracker translated for his brother. "Because Megatron hates Starscream, and to hate one is to hate the entire trine. In the words of our trine leader, _duh_."

Starscream's optics widened as he was suddenly overbalanced and about to fall backwards. The earth under his heels was giving way and Skywarp dug his own heels behind him, but Prime's body decided down was a good direction, and all four mechs took a tumble.

Megatron and Soundwave watched from the top of the hill as the trine pulled themselves together and hauled aft up the hill, Optimus scuffed up, but the sparkling was squealing what could be translated to as _again! Again!_

Starscream stared in disbelief at the Prime's chest. "I think we damaged it on the way down."

Skywarp shook his helm as he grunted. "Nah. It was damaged the moment it saw Megatron."

The warlord grabbed Optimus, then kicked the Seekers into each other and watched them fall back down the hill purely out of amusement and revenge. "Soundwave, deploy Rumble and keep the idiots from getting up the hill."

"Question: If they go around it?"

"They're not smart enough for that, Soundwave. Now do as I said!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 7**

Optimus woke up in Megatron's quarters and he sat up, looking around as he cried out. Why was he in Megatron's quarters? He tried to get up, but he was cuffed to the headboard and could only do so much. The sparkling was exposed, giggling and purring while Megatron wiggled his digits at the foot of the bed.

"She's ready to detach, Optimus."

The Prime bared his denta, knowing the warlord couldn't see behind his battle mask, so he growled. Megatron laughed. The sparkling giggled.

Then Megatron's servo was inside Optimus' chamber and it rooted around before it pulled the sparkling off his spike and he held the little one against his chest while it laughed and squealed. "Primus.."

"Megatron, give me my child!" Optimus stared at the baby, straining to get to it.

The sparkling was squealing and perfectly content to be in her sire's arms as she patted his face and giggled when he kissed her helm.

"I think we'll call her..." He looked the little one up and down. "Dawnbreak."

Optimus fought even harder now, trying to reach his beloved daughter. "Give her to me, please..."

Dawnbreak smiled and yawned, looking over at her carrier. She began to fuss, wanting him as much as he wanted her. Megatron swatted her aft and dropped her into a crib.

"Still ugly," he muttered and he walked out of the room. "STARSCREAM! FEED THE PRISONERS!"

Optimus cried for his daughter, growling when Starscream walked into the room with his brothers. "Get away from her!"

"Easy, Prime," Skywarp said as he came over with a cube. "You caused us a lot of pain getting you here." He smirked and he helped the Prime drink the Energon. Thundercracker scooped the little sparkling up so that he could feed it, the little femme crying softly.

Starscream watched his brothers, then he snapped his digits. "I think we owe Prime an apology for our master."

Skywarp snickered, then he got up and nodded. "Paint?"

"Paint. Black paint, and lots of it. Thundercracker, help him cover up the cameras. I'll get Prime's aft out of here as soon as possible. Skywarp, don't forget to blind the minicons."

"Pink paint?"

"Pink paint."


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 7, Afternoon**

Optimus stood next to Starscream, the metal cuff from the stasis cuffs still around his arm, but he wasn't attached to the headboard anymore. He watched Skywarp return with pink and black servos. He took his sparkling from Starscream.

"The cameras are black and the minicons are pink," Skywarp reported with a smirk. Starscream nodded and he looked at Optimus.

"We won't be able to escort you out. I'm sure you know your way out. We'll keep Megatron busy."

Optimus nodded and he wanted to thank them, but no words came past his vocals. So he nodded and ran down the halls, clutching his sparkling to his chest. He heard the Seeker trine running the other way. He located the exit and stepped over a whimpering Laserbeak as he rubbed at his optics with his talons. He was covered in pink paint. Optimus mentally thanked Skywarp.

When he made it outside, he reached up and tapped his comm, then he ran in the direction of home. He found Ratchet and Prowl first, who, when he saw the sparkling, he was silent before he narrowed his optics.

"I knew you were lying to me. Cyber-pox? I didn't think so," he growled. "Don't tell me. You were meeting up with your lover and showing off your sparkling when he turned 'con and-"

Optimus stared at him for a long moment, then he pushed past him. "I will meet you at base."

Ratchet glared at Prowl. "He was raped, Prowl, forced to carry that sparkling. He was kidnapped by Megatron and Megatron must have pulled the sparkling away from his spark with force."

Prowl stared at the medic before he began to walk after Optimus. "Optimus?"

"I am fine. I just need to get back into base."

"I just want you to know I'm...sorry. I'm just a little hurt you didn't tell anyone the truth."

Optimus closed his optics as he held his daughter close. "I know. I am sorry." He walked into the _Ark_ and he let Bumblebee peek into his servos.

"Optimus, you didn't tell us that you were sparked!" The yellow warrior smiled up at him. "That's wonderful!"

The Prime smiled and let the warrior take the squealing sparkling. "Be careful with her helm..."

Bumblebee showed the sparkling off, who was fussed over by every mech in the base. They stroked her helm and laughed when she nipped and sucked on digits.

"She's so sweet!"

"I wonder who the sire is!"

"It's probably someone very caring and sweet for her to be this clingy and grabby!"

Dawnbreak curled her little servos into fists and she struck them on Jazz's servos, the very ones holding hers. "Mam!"

The team turned to Optimus and they smiled, Jazz setting the little one into the Prime's waiting servos. "Hello, little one." He nuzzled her. "My Dawnbreak."

She squealed and hugged his face, purring like a baby feline as she curled up against his neck and closed her optics.

Optimus curled around her. "No one will ever hurt you...again..."

"Mam..." She purred and nipped his audio receptor. He laughed.

 **ooo**

"Observation: Cameras are black and minicons are pink. Optimus must have snuck out while everyone was confused."

Megatron buried his face into his servos. "Why did he leave...?"

"Observation: He was not treated like a mate, more like a prisoner."

The warlord threw an Energon cube at him, and the spy caught it in his servo. He dropped it into the growing pile beside him.

"I knew he would run away, so I kept him from running away! I thought he would stay, here, with me...like we planned...all those years ago."

"Observation: Time changes bots."

"Are you _quite_ done now, _Soundwave_?"

"..." Soundwave slowly backed out of the room and went to check on his minicons, who were bathing themselves as best as they could in the wash racks.

Skywarp was helping them, laughing softly. "Why did you guys get into my paint?"

Rumble whined as he rubbed his optics. "I don't even know what happened before the paint..."

Frenzy made an agreeing sound and he felt around for a rag, grabbing Ravage instead, who shrieked in shock and hopped into Laserbeak. The hawk bit him, who in turn snapped at Frenzy.

Soundwave broke up the squabbling. "Update: Megatron is depressed."

"We knew that, Sound," Skywarp said as he got up. "He's all bent out of shape because his prisoner ran off, we get it."

Soundwave looked down at his minicons. "Observation: Megatron's love did not fade with time."


	8. Chapter 8

**Day 1368**

Optimus stretched after settling by the creek where he had been attacked by Megatron and forced to carry a sparkling. He smiled and laid back, completely unaware of his spy until servos clamped down over his optics.

"Okay, Dawnbreak..." He reached up and grabbed his daughter's face.

She squealed in delight. "How did you know it was me, Mama?"

He chuckled. "You're the only other one who knows this place, baby. Now come lay down next to your carrier." He smiled when she pressed into him, her optics closing.

She had grown into quite the femme. Her purple optics were bright and inviting. She was beautiful and the mechs in the base would have been all over had Optimus not been so possessive of her.

She smiled up at him and she laid down with her helm on his chest. "Why do you come here a lot, carrier?"

"Because it is a very special place for me. A lot happened in this grass."

She snorted and got up, mocking him. "Yeah, okay, carrier. Oh, Sunny and Sides are going on patrol. Can I go with? Please, please, please?"

"I do not approve of you hanging around those boys..."

"Ugh! Carrier!"

"But I suppose a patrol will do you some good."

"Squeee! Thank you, Carrier!" She kissed his cheek, then ran off.

He smiled and laid his helm back down, unaware of the second spy.

Megatron hid behind a hill, watching Optimus before he walked to watch his daughter tackle the mechs she liked to hang around. They drove off together, leaving a cloud of dust behind them. The warlord sighed. Optimus skillfully had skirted around the fact that she had a sire, that she was the product of rape. Optimus only let it be known that her sire was a _formerly great mech._ She believed that Ratchet was her sire, though the medic had denied her several times, always replying with _but aren't you a formerly great mech, Ratchet?_

Megatron called Laserbeak out of the _Ark_ and listened to the recordings of his daughter and her carrier, including other things that the team has said around and about her. Nothing important, but he saved the recordings anyway.

He loved the sound of their voices.

 **Done! X3 I have to admit, I loved doing this fic! I think it's one of my better ones x3 Anyone have any other great ideas? I'm interested in knowing!**


End file.
